


Fucking  Bland Jealous

by iwoer



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwoer/pseuds/iwoer
Kudos: 3





	Fucking  Bland Jealous

街口的超市向来不算得热闹，今日更是寂静，明净的店面冷清清的，但安检门的电子灯仍如往常一般运作着，乏味似的卡着带来回响着，许是那位出店的顾客忘记拿下廉价睡衣上的警报锁了吧。  
生鲜区中冷藏柜噪音的轰鸣像是一阵阵有气无力的低喘，空气中弥漫着水果特有的甜酵味，酸涩中透着隐隐的陈腐。“啊！真可惜，这几种水果如果带在路上很快会变质吧……”穿着墨绿色外套的男人蹲在地上挑选着蔬果，肩上挎着一个皱巴巴的布袋，手臂里还夹了个菠萝，修长的手在一堆被保鲜膜包裹的深色水果中犹豫了许久，最终还是选了盒个头不小的李子。“怎么又是李子！我们都吃了好多天李子了！我不要吃李子！”，眼尖的裹着牛仔衣的同伴见状立马大呼小叫起来，嘴里还裹着一大块草莓奶油蛋糕边嚼边嚷嚷，连奶油都顾不上沾到了嘴边。“你这不是吃到草莓了么？李子带在路上好保存，那些浆果类很容易坏掉的。”背着那条满装蔬果布袋的男人头也没回，只是移到一旁挑选起五颜六色的盒装茶饮和果汁。眼见抗议无效的同伴气呼呼撒手狠狠推掉一旁的罐头促销推车，重物落地的声音呼啦啦持续了好一会儿才恢复了平静。  
然而等这场混乱的始作俑者回过神来的时候，却发现同伴已经不知道转到那个货架旁收拾食物了，四周一片静谧，只剩下排风扇的声音嗡嗡地响着，静得仿佛能听到血液流动的声音。他一下伸手掏入怀中，却又像想起什么似的大声喊着“昌珉！昌珉！”，远侧货架兀地传来咔啦一声，紧接着是重物坠地的声音。他呼叫的同伴挎着那只傻兮兮的布袋从一段巨大的货架后拐出来，手里拎着一袋意面。  
“这是又怎么了？改主意了打算掏枪打死我？”  
转手丢掉余下未吃完的奶油蛋糕，赶忙跑过去拉住人衣角埋怨道“我是怕你丢下我！”，那边一声哂笑，却是懒得理会他这种突如其来的情绪化发挥，径直走向了收银台。见状他急忙跟了上去，扑在那线条不太明显的溜肩上闹着着要看买了些什么，还没数两三样就被对方把袋子口紧紧地扎了起来。这时总算会意到同伴一丝情绪的人不禁更紧地抱上去，软乎乎地凑在人耳边说：“昌珉怎么生气了？不要生气啦！等下上车给你口一发怎么样？”，那人却是头也没回听不出情绪地道：“你要真的想，在这里也可以。”，说着挪了下腿站到一旁收拾着袋里的东西。  
“可是在这里做会被小姐姐看到，很失礼欸！”他支着柜台，一双黑漆漆的眸子直盯着柜台里僵坐的女收银员，女人清秀端丽的脸上微微露出惊异的表情，只在额下眉心开了个黑洞洞的枪口，未经细看仿佛还是生动的模样。与那双静止的瞳孔对视了一会儿，他缓缓露出一个顽皮的笑，转过头说道：“那就在这做吧！”。  
四周静得可怕，他蹲下来就着扯开的裤头将那性器含住吮吸，口腔里还残留着奶油霜的甜味，残存的油脂滑腻腻的，弄得那巨物顺着狭小的喉口往里滑，顶了一下几乎弄得他呛出来，只得吐出来猛烈地咳着，急急喘息着，空气中带着浓稠的血腥味几欲令人作呕。他小心翼翼地抬头看着对方，这个角度上男人的眼睛深陷在因光线略显幽暗的眼窝间显得格外慑人，只是绷直的嘴角却透露出隐隐的兴奋。  
他被压在冰凉的收银台与男人火热的身体之间，两人像是青蛙抱对似的卡在那里，相系之处火辣辣地耸动着，从他的角度看去正与那僵死的女人对视，凑近时几乎可以看到生前扑下的化妆品都掩盖不住的失去生命的青白，她在看着他，亦或者是他们，夺去她生命的他们，所有人都在看着，被杀死在玄关的正要离开的女人、熟食区那片被枪支扫射后的断腿残肢、甚至是刚刚在货架旁被活活拧断脖子的男人——他差一点点就能活着离开了，多么丑陋又讽刺的一幕啊！有温热潮湿的气息靠在他的耳垂，“她在看着你呢！”，那人提醒着他，狠狠捏着他的下颌强迫他看着那双死气沉沉的眼睛，那力道之大几乎令他难以呼吸，他闻到她身上淡淡的脂粉味、柜台上混着食物腐烂的腥锈味以及最浓重的，死者的陈腐气息。身后抽插的频率愈发猛烈，他甚至感觉自己的灵魂都要离体远去，只是颈上那只手扼得愈发紧，快感和缺氧的眩晕一同累积，令他睁眼时几乎看不清那女人的双眼，他甚至开始想象高潮过后自己变成一具尸体被昌珉遗弃在和这血腥的现场一同暴露在世人眼中的场景。鲜血淋漓的残肢断臂与这具放荡不堪的身体一同被警戒线围拢勘察，人们看着他会是怎样鄙夷恶心的眼光呢？  
高潮同窒息的眩晕一同击倒了他，醒来时他的脸贴在冰冷的收银台上，而另一张冰冷僵硬的脸也几乎贴到他脸上。他放松了近乎抽筋的腰腿，一下子从台上滑了下去，转头看到昌珉在另一头收拾被他们欢爱是动作波及洒落一地的东西，这才后知后觉开始整理自己凌乱的衣物。  
“啊，下一站该去哪玩好呢？”  
另一边的昌珉抄过一旁的地图册扫了两眼，“往海边走应该还不错。”，走到玄关的时候他忽然注意到门侧贴的一堆海报中有座十分眼熟的收银台，凑近一看，原来正是他们刚刚纵欲的那张柜台。大概是借这里的场地拍摄的海报吧，一旁抱着纸袋的灰发漂亮青年笑弯了一双鹿眼，确实令人心动呢，他忍不住上前拭去了海报上溅上的鲜血，在那面墙前停留了一会儿方才转身向门外已经启动的车子走去。  
“昌珉呐！我知道下站我们要去哪啦！”  
门内，灰色与绿色为主调的海报一侧是新的单曲宣传，傍晚的深湛天幕下，小餐馆招牌上的热狗标志散发着迷人的海滨气息。


End file.
